Happy Thursday!
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: Oneshot: something has Desmond very, very happy and Hurley wants to find out what. Just something silly for all the Lost lovers out there. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **Thanks for rubbing it in, jerks.

**Auther's Note: **After reading this, you may wonder about me, because this is pretty silly. But don't blame me. I'm just a girl who loves her _Lost._ :)

* * *

**"Happy Thursday!"**

Hurley's gaze never left Desmond as the Scotsman walked along the water's edge. Hurley didn't mean to stare, but he couldn't help himself. Desmond was acting so strange… He walked down the beach with a bounce in his step, a wide smile on his lips, and—even from his spot a ways off, Hurley could clearly hear it—he was _whistling._

It was odd to see, because normally Des went around camp in a completely different manner: quiet and sulky, brooding over something; his lost love, his latest vision of doom, and God knew what other demons plagued him. Hurley didn't think Desmond hated life, but he wasn't always Mr. Smiles, either.

The more he thought about it, and the more he watched, the less Hurley could believe it. Something wasn't right here. The Scottish brogue was actually _happy_!

As Hurley continued to stare, Desmond made his way to a nice little spot of sand and sat down, looking out to sea contentedly. That's when Hurley found he just couldn't stand it anymore, and curiosity got the better of him. With the stride of a man on a mission, he walked over to where Desmond sat whistling a cheerful tune.

"Hey, dude," Hurley said warily, somewhat cautious of this new, happy Des. He took a seat beside him, but put a little more space between them then he usually did. "Is everything…er…;" Hurley shifted awkwardly; "…all right?"

_What an odd question to ask someone when they were so obviously delighted_, Hurley's inner voice told him as he said the words. But, Hurley argued back, it probably beat 'is something the matter?', at any rate.

Desmond turned his head towards Hurley and smiled. "Aye, Hurley," he said, "everything is wonderful." His grin grew and he looked up at the sky, closing his eyes as if soaking up the sunshine. "It's a great day, isn't it?"

"Umm…I guess."

Desmond laughed. "Aye. It's a lovely morning," he said, as if answering himself.

Hurley stared at him, dumbfounded; he waited a moment before speaking again, trying to think of how to word his thoughts. "Well, Des," he began, "you certainly seem…very happy."

Desmond laughed again, though Hurley couldn't see what in the world was so funny. "Aye," he said again, "that I am, brotha, that I am."

"So did you have, like, a really great vision or something? Did you see something really awesome happening?"

"No," Desmond replied simply, but cheerfully. Hurley waited for him to go on, but that was all the Scotsman said.

"Oh."

Unable to come up with anything better than that, Hurley grew quiet. A short silence followed, awkward for Hurley, but not seeming to bother his companion in the slightest. He just continued to stare out to sea, a smile on his lips.

After a moment Hurley cleared his throat. "_Soooo_," he said, drawing the word out uncomfortably. _Man, I feel like an idiot._

Desmond shifted his gaze over to Hurley's again. "So what?" he prompted encouragingly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He blurted the words out before he changed his mind and decided not to even ask.

"I guess it's just a habit. I'm just used to being in a good mood on days like this, like my brain and body are just naturally happy. I can't help it."

Hurley couldn't think of a word to say; Desmond's crazy ramblings had shocked him speechless. _My God, this guy's a loon!_

Desmond seemed to sense Hurley didn't understand what he had meant, and attempted to explain by asking his companion, "do you know day it is today, brotha?"

"Uh…," Hurley cocked his head, thinking hard. What day would make Desmond this happy? Finally, something clicked and he had an idea. "_Oh! _So it's, like, your birthday today, right?"

Desmond chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "_Better,_" he said.

Better than your birthday? Hurley racked his brain for another explanation for Desmond's seemingly unexplainable bliss. He came up with nothing. 

Finally, Desmond just told him: "Today is Thursday."

"Ok_aaaaaaaaaa_y." Hurley stretched the word out longer than usual, because he still didn't understand what was so special about today. "What's so great about a simple Thursday?" he asked.

Desmond's grin grew as large as it possibly could, simply beside himself with happiness. "Before my boat crashed here," he said, "I used to watch my favourite TV show every Thursday."


End file.
